I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sam wanted to be home for Christmas.


**A\N **I thought up the idea for this song-fic while listening to Michael Buble's version of "I'll Be Home for Christmas. This is my first attempt at a song-fic so please be nice. Italics are lyrics to the song.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the song or the rights to the song I'll Be Home for Christmas.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Character death.

* * *

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

"_I'm dreaming tonight of a I love_

_Even more then I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you" _

In a rare moment of privacy Sam listened to the words of a song he had never really listened to before; sitting on his bunk holding a picture of his family in his hands he had to fight of the tears as he remembered the last words he spoke to his wife.

* * *

"I'll be home Jules safe and sound I promise; I love you."

"I don't like this;" Jules hands were crossed over her chest. "You said you were over that you wouldn't go back-"

"It's just training Jules; I'm not fighting." Sam had tried to explain.

"Sam I'm not stupid alright you-you can't trick me I know what's happening over there and if you die-" Tears were falling out of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Jules sweetie I promise you I'll be home in time for Christmas in some for Evan's first birthday." Sam promised as he took the six month old out of his wife's arms and kissed his blonde hair as the little boy smiled and giggled. "It's only six months."

"Only six months;" Jules scoffed "Okay Sam;" She took her son back and held him tightly on her arms.

"I love you Jules;" Sam kissed his wife on the lips.

"Just go;" Jules had spoke angrily; she didn't say 'I love you back' but Sam knew she loved him, he had always known.

* * *

"_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree"_

"Sammy!" The music was turned down and Sam's peace and quiet was over as his three bunkmates came into the tent shouting his name.

"Sam!" Nathan jumped on his shoulders.

"The car's here." Bradley explained to a bewildered Sam.

"Oh;" Sam shrugged his friend off his shoulders.

"Remember to give-" Peter began.

"I know I have everybody's gifts for everybody you can count on me guys I promise." He had said as his three best friends had all jumped on him like him.

* * *

"_Christmas eve will find you_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams"_

Jules held now one year old Evan in her arms in the late afternoon of Christmas Eve as she waited impatiently for Sam to call her. "Your father is a very-" Jules told Evan as she heard her doorbell ring and as she walked to the door and saw the unmarked car she knew and opening the door to find to men in military uniforms-

"We're so sorry Mrs. Braddock;" Were the only words she heard as tears filled her eyes and she read the slip of paper she was handed with a note a single note a note that Sam wrote promising her he'd be home.

Closing the door Jules threw the paper to the ground and cried placing Evan in his playpen "I didn't even tell him that I love him!" She screamed tears streaming down her face. "This isn't fair! He should have listened! She continued to cry. "It's not fair! He should have come home!"

* * *

"_I'll be home for Christmas _

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And Presents by the tree"_

"Sam Braddock died from an ambush sir-" A young MP told ranking General Alexander Braddock as he stood before his superior on Christmas Eve.

The General lifted his head. "I'm sorry solider I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"I'm very sorry sir, honestly I-I liked your son." The Corporal threw pictures of the scene on the General's desk and stepped away respectively.

"You-uh-you're excused." Alexander told the solider.

"Thank you sir, and once again I am very sorry."

"The general nodded his head as he looked at the pictures that showed his son lying on the ground shot and bleeding, that showed his son dead. "Oh Sammy!" He shook his head as he pictured his son as a three year old boy playing solider pretending to die. "You can't be dead."

* * *

"_Christmas eve will find me _

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_If only in my dreams" _

"Daddy!" Four year old Sam ran outside in his socks his knees getting covered in the cold snow. "Daddy you came home!" He ran into his father's waiting arms.

"I told you I'd come home buddy." Alexander picked up his son and carried him into the house. "I told you I'd be home for Christmas.

"I love you Daddy!" Sam hugged his father.

"I love you to Sammy." Alexander gladly hugged him back.

**TBC **

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D And Happy Hoildays! :D :D


End file.
